Back to the Future
by Cascading Rainbows
Summary: When Sonny and Chad get transported to the future, they discover many surprises, especially about themselves. CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I decided to write another story, because I'm so happy! Why, you ask? I got 2 Sonny with a Chance scripts, **_**With a Chance of Dating**_** and **_**Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star**_**, with Demi Lovato's Sterling Knight's Tiffany Thornton's and Brandon Smith's signature! Anyways, here's the story!**

*SONNY's POV*

It was a rainy day at So Random, and I was sitting on the sofa in the Prop House, bored to death. Everyone had somewhere to go. Nico and Grady were buying bags of popcorn, so they could find exclusive popcorn twins. Tawni was at a mall finding a new favorite lip gloss; the Cocoa Moco Cocoa fell on her clothes, and ruined them. She was grumbling about it for days, until I suggested she go to the mall. Zora was with Holloway; they had made up. They were conducting an experiment with the rain. Even Marshall was doing something; he was on a date with Ms. Bitterman. I was alone, and bored.

Just then, Chad walked in.

"Hello, Randoms… or Random," he greeted, realizing four-fifths of _So Random_ were missing.

"Why do you always come in here without knocking? It's annoying me," I huffed.

"I can come in without knocking, because I am _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, CDC, the Chadster," he answered arrogantly. I rolled my eyes, but suppressed a smile.

"So, where's everyone?" he asked, looking around.

"They're busy," I answered.

"Let's do something," he suggested.

"What?"

"Since we're both bored here, let's take pictures in your booth over there," Chad suggested gesturing to the photo booth.

"Fine," I mumbled.

We both went in.

"Wow, this isn't light rain," I commented. We could hear thunder loud and clear.

Chad pressed the START button.

Then, a loud boom thundered in the photo booth. I covered my ears.

The booth began to shake crazily, undulating up and down. The rumbling was deafening.

"What's happening, Chad?" I said fearfully.

"I-I don't know," he answered, trembling.

We held on to each other, until the shaking abruptly stopped.

We cautiously came out.

"Whew!" I said. Then I noticed someone was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Nico," he said, nodding his head.

I surveyed him. He had some stubble, and he looked tall. Besides that, he looked like our Nico.

"You mean, from _So Random_?" Chad asked.

Nico (?) nodded.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"Um… I'm Sonny, and this is Chad," I introduced, slightly confused.

"Oh! You have the same names as our Sonny and Chad! You even look like them," he laughed.

I laughed weakly.

"Wait, why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Umm… we're visiting _So Random_," I said quickly.

"Marshall never told us, but he does forget things a lot," Nico shrugged.

"Excuse me, but what year is this?" I asked.

He chuckled

"Wow, where were you all this time? It's 2019," he said.

I was baffled.

"2-2019?" I stammered.

"Did we go to the future?" Chad whispered. I nodded.

"Awesome!" he whispered excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"So, where's Sonny?" Chad asked.

Nico grinned.

"I'm 99.99% sure she's preparing with Chad," he chuckled.

"Preparing for what?" Chad asked, curious.

Nico looked surprised.

"You didn't know? Tomorrow's Sonny's and Chad's big day."

********

**Read and review please! The next chapter of ****Unlucky**** will be up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome response to my first chapter. You guys are awesome! I'd like to thank:**

**iAdorkablex3, chanfan6120, uniqueuchenna, monkey87, kaylinwriter14, .jesus, Mystic Black, S-W-A-C-fan123, Kayy, Jareth'sTrueQueen, , Fluffness, squiggle bop, Channii3220, and cute4lifeandforever.**

**Here's the second chapter! :)**

********

*CHAD'S POV*

Sonny stared at Nico for a few seconds, and then burst into peals of laughter.

"HA! HA-HA! HA, that's HILARIOUS!" Sonny shouted, slapping me on my back. "That's a riot!"

"I'm serious. They're getting married tomorrow," Nico repeated slowly.

Sonny's face turned into a one of horror.

"No! No, Chad and I-I mean Sonny- are not getting married! They hate each other! They're rivals! Getting married ruins the whole 'rival' thing!" Sonny cried.

"Sorry?" Nico said, not sure what he was sorry _for_.

"Can we visit them?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Sure. Follow me to my car; I'll drive you," Nico answered. "You are contest winners, after all."

He led us outside into the parking lot. Nico fished his keys out of his pocket, and pressed a button to unlock the doors on his white BMW.

"Hop in," he instructed. We did.

"Is it okay with them?" Sonny asked hesitantly, referring to Future Me and Future Sonny.

"Yeah; Sonny loves visitors. Chad… well, he'll probably agree to whatever his fiancée says," Nico shrugged. Sonny shivered upon hearing the word 'fiancée'.

"We're here," he announced. Nico pulled over into a driveway at a huge mansion, presumably mine. I guess I moved.

We got out, and walked over to the gigantic house. Nico rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" a female voice trilled, probably Future Sonny.

I heard some steps, and then the door opened.

I surveyed Future Sonny. She looked taller, and her hair was longer, just a little, maybe 2-3 inches longer. She was an inch taller.

"Hi, Nico! How's it going?" Future Sonny grinned, and fist-bumped Nico.

She noticed Sonny and me.

"Oh! Who do we have here?" she asked Nico.

"They're contest winners, and they want to meet you. Hey, Sonny, can you, I don't know, show them around or something? I need to go meet up with Grady," Nico explained. "Sorry."

"Sure! See ya later!" Sonny chimed, motioning for us to come in. Sonny and I stepped into the mansion.

Nico left, and left Future Sonny with us. She slowly closed the door.

"Okay, first to start off, I know you're the past Chad and me. We were you, and you time-traveled, which means _we_ time-traveled," Future Sonny explained. "This is so cool!"

"This _is_ so cool!" Sonny exclaimed. She hugged Future Sonny, or rather, herself.

"Hey, Chad! Get down here! Past us is here!" Future Sonny called.

"Yeah, yeah! Wait a sec!" a voice shouted back.

Then a noise startled me.

"He's coming down the elevator," Future Sonny explained. She gestured to the elevator door in the back of her.

"How many stories is this place?" Sonny inquired.

"_Quatro_, four!" Future Sonny beamed, proud that the house was so big.

The elevator door opened, and Future Chad stepped out.

He looked basically the same as me, except he was an inch taller.

"Hey, sweetie," Future Sonny grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. Sonny cringed.

"Oh yeah, they're past us!" Future Chad realized.

"Right! Hey guys, can you stay until New Year's Day?" Future Sonny inquired.

"Uh…wouldn't people realize that we would be missing?" I asked.

"One day in the present is equivalent to one minute in the past," Future Sonny explained. "So you'll be back 7 minutes later when you go back to the past."

"How do we get back?" Sonny asked, but apparently Future Sonny and Chad started getting, um, busy. Busy meaning, kissing.

Sonny shouted, "Ugh, this is NOT supposed to be happening!"

To torment her, I whispered into her ear, "Tongue action," gesturing to the future us.

Sonny glared, and then kicked my shin hard. I whimpered. She smiled.

****

*SONNY'S POV*

"So where do we stay?" I asked Future Sonny as we went up the elevator with Chad and Future Chad.

"Oh, on the 2nd floor, in the two rooms next to ours," Future Sonny informed.

"Don't you mean MY room, not OUR room?" Chad asked, half-laughing.

"No. I mean OUR room, as in mine and Chad's," Future Sonny clarified, furrowing her brow.

"You guys SLEEP together?!" Chad exclaimed, appalled.

"Yeah. We're getting married tomorrow, so it should be okay," Future Chad spoke up. The elevator _ding_ed, and we stepped out of the elevator. Chad and I followed our future selves to the rooms.

"When did you _start _sleeping together?" I asked skeptically.

"Uh…um…a-about t-three…umm…years ago," Future Sonny muttered. She showed me my room, which was pretty simple, but nice **(see the pic on my profile)**.

Chad's room looked slightly different, but had the same simplicity. He groaned when he saw it. I guess he was used to fancier things.

It was close to night, so Future Sonny lent me some PJs, and Future Chad lent Chad some shirts and shorts.

"Good night, you guys. I'll lend you a tuxedo and dress tomorrow," Future Sonny told us.

"Good night," we answered in unison, and went our separate ways into our rooms. I still couldn't believe that I was going to marry Chad tomorrow.

********

**This wasn't my best, but the next chapter will be about the wedding, and will be better. :) But still please review. Remember, check out Sonny's room on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm FINALLY updating! Anyways, this is the ceremony part of the wedding. The reception will be so fun to write. There's going to be wacky games and a DJ! **

**Anyways, I think this is my most popular story, so big thanks to:**

**Hiilani, Anonymous (I forgot what pic it was; sorry), Mclovinit, bandme7, cutie4lifeand4ever, TChaliseW, -FriendOfTheFallen-x, tttt, tttt, .jesus., LittleMissSunsunhine123, Fluffness, ..Angel, and truepurefabulousxx. **

**Sorry that I completely typed your name wrong, .jesus.! And also I missed the I in cutie4lifeand4ever. Sorry!**

**Enjoy! **

********

*SONNY'S POV*

The next day, Future Sonny woke me up at 9:00 AM.

"Ugh… why are you waking me up so early?" I groaned.

"You have jet lag, or time-travel lag. Just get up. Your dress is just one that you'll buy in the future. It might be big on you, considering it's meant for the future you, but it'll work out," Future Sonny said in a bubbly tone. She handed me a beautiful silver dress. "The jewelry is on the counter. Toodles!" And she was gone.

I showered, and then elegantly curled my dark brown hair into bouncy curls.

I put on skin-colored stockings, and put on the dress again. I carefully applied rosy pink lipstick, foundation, and all the other makeup you could think of. I donned earrings and a silver necklace. I gave myself an once-over in my full-length mirror. I'm not trying to brag, but I looked pretty.

I carefully walked down the stairs. Chad was already down there, with Future Chad, and Future Sonny was serving them waffles. Both Chads were in their tuxedos, but Future Sonny was in a floral dress. Future Chad couldn't see her in the dress until the ceremony.

Chad raised his eyebrows when he saw me. "Nice outfit," he complimented.

"Oh, thanks!" I blushed. I sat down next to him. Future Sonny gave me a plate of waffles, and I happily started to wolf them down. I love waffles. Future Sonny put a waffle on a plate, and set it down on her spot. She sat down and gobbled them down. She loved waffles, too, because we were the same person.

Future Chad and Chad, however, ate them like it was any other food. I had once heard that Chad preferred pancakes over waffles, so maybe that was the case.

After we ate and brushed our teeth, Future Chad declared, "I'm going to take Sonny's car with Sonny; you guys can take my car." Then he faced Chad, and told him, "You know how much this baby costs and means to me. Take care of it."

"I would never dent my car!" Chad cried out in indignity.

Future Chad nodded. "I thought so."

Future Chad went into Future Sonny's car, a black BMW, and Future Sonny followed suit. He handed Chad a slip a paper, which held the address of the hotel it was being held at.

"Drive safely!" Future Sonny advised.

"Of course I would drive safely!" Chad responded. Then he muttered something inaudible. But I heard this much: …want…Sonny…safe…accident.

I grinned. He cared about me! Well, it looked like he did, from what I heard. Or he wanted me in an accident, but I went for the first choice.

I jumped into the car, and he did so as well.

Chad revved up the engine, and waited for Future Chad to pass.

About a minute later after he passed Chad started to drive.

It was horrifying!

"Chad! Slow down!" I screamed. The speedometer read 40 miles per hour. "You can't go that fast!"

"Why? On the freeway, I drive 90," he rolled his eyes.

The air was rushing past us. I felt mainly scared, but a part of me felt exhilarated. Chad was a good driver, though. He stopped when he had to. His turn signal was on. Yeah, the only thing was that he drove WAY TOO FAST.

"Please Chad; slow down," I pleaded.

He glanced at me and my begging expression, and sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, and lowered his speed to 30. "I hate driving slow."

"THIS is slow? The speed limit is 15 miles per hour, Chad!" I retorted.

He finally lowered down to a respectable 12.

"This is much better, Chad." I praised. He gave me a half-smile, which I returned.

****

We finally arrived at the Beverly Hills Hotel (which is 5 stars by the way) soon enough. When Chad parked, Future Chad and Sonny were getting out of their car.

They led us to the outdoor location (well, gestured, since they couldn't be seen) where the ceremony was going to be held, and disappeared. Future Sonny had to get ready, and Future Chad had to just go.

Chad and I sat down at a next to Future Zora, as Future Sonny and Chad had instructed.

"Hey, you guys must be Sonny and Chad. What a coincidence that your names and Sonny and Chad's are the same!" Zora greeted. I realized that she was 21.

Zora was… so pretty! Her look changed! She looked like… I can't give a visual, but I guess she looked like a cross between Nina Dobrev from The Vampire Diaries and Miley Cyrus. She had Miley's curly brown hair, which was dyed a redder shade of brunette, and Nina's face, with a prominent chin.

"Yes," I replied nonchalantly. I looked at the program. The bridesmaids were Portlyn, Chastity, Marta, and Leila.

Of course I knew Lucy, being my _wawesomest_ friend from Wisconsin, but I had no clue who the other girls were.

As if Chad could read my mind, he told me that they were _Mackenzie Falls _actresses. I remembered some people, except for Leila. He told me I'd recognize her as the quiet girl. Then I remembered her from when Chad was using my interview to make him look good, and she gave me great advice.

The groomsmen were Ferguson, Skyler, Lucas, and Bryson. Apparently, Ferguson and Skyler were also actors on _Mackenzie Falls_. Lucas and Bryson were Chad's friends. Well, that's what he told me.

The maids of honor were Tawni and Lucy. The best men were Nico and Grady. Of course I couldn't choose one or the other. That would be way too hard.

Then I took in how beautiful the setting was. There was an aisle in the middle made of silk, and chairs were on either side of it. The chairs stopped when they were in front of a small rectangular pool, which had a bridge in the middle, which the silk went over. The fabric stopped at the white pillar, where a preacher would stand later. An orchestra was playing peaceful melodies off in a corner.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful," I mused. "It's weird that I'm about to experience my own wedding."

"Shh… it's about to start," Chad said.

A preacher appeared at the altar, along with Future Chad, who looked awesome in his black tux. We sang two hymns. Chad did it reluctantly, after I told him to.

Then, the music changed to a quieter tune. The bridesmaids entered, in the order the program showed. The same went for the groomsmen. The ring bearer and flower girl toddled down the silk after. I would have to ask who they were later.

"Please stand for the bride." The preacher stated quietly. We silently did so. The pianist played the traditional wedding march, and the rest of the orchestra accompanied her. Slowly, Future Sonny walked down the aisle with my-her-OUR dad, who was now… 59. I was grateful that he came from Wisconsin to see this. I saw some people widen their eyes at the sight of her-including both Chads; she was beautiful. Her white dress elegantly fell to her clear heels. She didn't have a veil, which was a relief; I hate veils.

Then she met with Chad. Dad put her hand into his.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Chad Dylan Cooper, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Future Chad quietly said. I bit my lip, and put my head down.

"Sonny Monroe, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the preacher turned to Sonny.

"I do," Future Sonny smiled. Here it comes.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher announced. They played the Bridal Chorus, and Sonny's and Chad's lips met once…twice…_three times_. Then they walked down the aisle, followed by everyone else.

Finally, everyone started to shuffle out.

"I thought you wouldn't watch the kiss," Chad smirked.

"I thought YOU wouldn't," I countered. "Thought I admit it was weird."

Chad nodded. We went over to a small outdoor place with sofas and tables. Waiters were giving people small appetizers. I ate a stuffed mushroom, and piece of fish filet.

"I feel weird experiencing my own wedding," I told Chad.

"I know. Who would've thought we'd get together?" Chad pondered.

"Uh… Tawni," I answered.

We ate in silence after that.

Then everyone was led into a huge room with tables. The reception had begun.

****

**Please review!!!! :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Super sorry for the late update. Just working on a special story. It's finally the reception! If any of you feel offended about the Coke and Pepsi game in here, I'm super sorry. Ooh, and I posted pictures of the reception room on my profile. Just combine the two pictures to imagine the scene. The first shows the dance floor in the middle and the DJ, and the other shows the chairs.**

**Enjoy!**

********

The wedding reception room was beautiful. The tables were white silk, and the chairs had a blue ribbon on them. I smiled brightly at Chad. He seemed to enjoy the setting as well. There was a big space in the middle for a dance floor, and near the entrance, downstage center of the dance floor, there was a DJ remixing some Black Eyed Peas songs that I think hadn't come out in 2009. At upstage center was a large table for the bridesmaids, groomsmen, Maids of Honor, Best Men, and the newlyweds.

Zora caught up to us after we sat down at a table.

"Mind if Holloway and I sit with you guys? All of our friends are up there, sitting next to Sonny and Chad," Zora smiled. The young man standing stolidly next to her, which I assumed was Holloway, gave us a curt nod. I smiled cheerfully back. Chad being Chad gave no signs of acknowledgement.

"Isn't this amazing? Sonny and Tawni make an amazing wedding planning team!" Zora struck up conversation. I nodded. Chad smiled.

When everyone was seated, a middle-aged man that was about to move into the senior category stood up. The music turned down. Then I realized that he was Dad. I blushed, looking at him. He came all the way from Wisconsin to be here. I did some mental math, and figured out that he was 62 here.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my daughter's, Sonny Monroe's, wedding. Oh, I'm sorry; Sonny Cooper is her name now. I prefer Allison Cooper. Yes. We are here to enjoy Chad and Allison Cooper's reception party, which has a bit of a gaming atmosphere to it. While eating, you may volunteer to participate in the games that my daughter has arranged. She calls herself-what was it again? Oh yes, the _Ambassador of Fun_. I think many would agree. To wrap it up, a toast for these newlyweds!" he raised his glass. I clinked my glass , that was on the table filled with water, to make a toast.

"Now, enjoy this wonderful evening!" Dad finished, and sat down. The music resumed, and so did the talking.

"I heard all the food is going to be all fancy," Zora bubbled with excitement. "Crème brulee is for dessert; Sonny told me." Just then, some waiters came by and passed out the menus.

"The first course is foie gras," I read, stumbling on the exotic food. "What the heck is that?"

"Its d- actually, I'll keep it a secret until you actually eat it," Chad stopped himself in midsentence. He was going to be no help.

5 minutes later, a waiter brought 4 servings of foie gras and set them on each place for each person. "This looks… appetizing." I smiled. I cut a bit of it out, and put it in my mouth. It tasted okay. "What is it, Chad?"

"That's duck liver," Chad answered smugly.

I choked on the monstrosity of a food. I hacked on it (not a pretty sight to see), and spit it out on the corner of the dish. Well, I tried to. It actually landed right next to the dish, which embarrassed me even more. "D-duck l-l-liver?"

"It's good," Chad took a bite out of his foie gras, and made an 'mmm' sound. I glared at my (gag) future husband in a not-so-lovingly.

"We're going to play 'Coke and Pepsi'," Holloway spoke for the first time. It was only 7 words, but it was still speech.

"Isn't that for bat mitzvahs?" Chad inquired. I agreed, nodding at the statement. Zora nodded in turn.

"Yeah, but Sonny loved the game so much, she wanted it for the wedding. It should start in-" she started, but the music was turned down again. "-0 seconds," Zora finished.

"Hey, what's up? This is DJ Chris with ya this evenin', celebrating Sonny and Chad's awesome wedding! So, some of you have heard of the game 'Coke and Pepsi', right? Well, we're playing it! The rules are simple. You get into a boy-girl partnership. The girls are Cokes, and the boys are Pepsis. Cokes line up on my right side of the stage, and the Pepsis on the left. I'm going to say a drink name, and you have to do the instruction that I've told you. Last one to do so is out," The deejay explained. "Now, listen carefully. I'll tell you 7 different drinks, and what you're supposed to do when I say them. I'll only go over them once."

I decided that I was going to try to win this game, so I leaned forward to listen intently.

"Coke means Cokes run to the Pepsis, and then run back to their side. Pepsi is vice versa. Fanta means they switch sides, then go back to their sides. San Pellegrino means do nothing. Powerade means that Pepsis run over to the Cokes, and the Cokes go on the Pepsis' backs, and the Pepsis piggyback them to the Pepsi side. Pepsis let the Cokes down, and the Cokes go back to their side. Hi-C means both Pepsis and Cokes jump on one foot to the others' side, and go back to your original side. Finally, Monster means crawl to the other side, then come back. Got it?" DJ Chris asked, not expecting an answer, but receiving a chorus of 'yes's. "All right then, get to your positions, players!"

I looked at Chad with begging eyes. "Can I play it with you?" I asked, jutting out my bottom lip. He hesitated.

"I don't want your _butt_ on my back," he answered quite plainly.

"Please?" I begged. "I'll do anything, I promise!" I realized my mistake too late.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Determined to win the game, I replied, "Anything."

He stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on. Let's play and kick these other players' butts. I paid attention to the drinks, I promise." I smiled weakly. I took his hand, and he led us to the stage. We took our positions, along with 14 other pairs, including Tawni and Hayden and Portlyn and her boyfriend,.

After everyone was settled down, DJ Chris yelled, "Pepsi!"

Chad easily outran the other males, even with an uncomfortable (I imagine) tux on. I grinned when he reached my side, and pivoted to go back. I unintentionally frowned when he left.

*Chad's POV*

I, being physically fit, outran all the other wimps in the room.

A skinny little guy lost, and he and his upset partner went back to their seats. Sonny grinned and sent me a thumbs-up, which I returned.

We both did well on the Fanta and the San Pellegrino. San Pellegrino was an exception, because everyone that took off received the buzzer from the DJ.

10 pairs were left when Chris shouted, "Powerade!" I sprinted off to Sonny's side, and lowered down so Sonny could climb on easily. She tentatively wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My whole back burned as she did so. I ran to the other side, with Sonny clutching me like a little monkey. When Sonny slid off, the burning left as easily as it had come. Sonny clip-clopped her heels back to her side. My cheeks were probably red now.

Sonny and I easily beat the competition as the rounds went on, leaving Sonny and me with 2 other pairs: Portlyn and her unfamiliar boyfriend, and Zora and Holloway.

Zora and Holloway went out on Hi-C, where Holloway just wasn't fast enough. Finally, we beat Portlyn and her boyfriend on San Pellegrino, where they both took a step forward.

Sonny beamed with happiness when the DJ announced us the winners and gave her a blue rose ring and gave me a tie. Whoopee.

"Thank you so much, Chad," Sonny told me sincerely when we took our seats. She gave a big hug, grateful. I felt-happy to the extreme, I guess. It was a good feeling.

*Sonny's POV*

"All right, now let's have some toasts from the maids of honor and the best men!" DJ Chris announced while the lobster was being passed out.

Nico Harris stood up. "What's up, everyone?" I stifled a laugh. "I'm here as Chad's Best Man…who would've thought it? I hated that big lug, but he's turned out a'ight. I think it's an honor to be here. Sonny is perfect for him, man. I've never seen a day during their dating span where both of them looked seriously mad at each other. They love each other, and that's what brought them to this day. Awesome wedding; I hope you guys live with each other forevermore. G, the mic is yours," Nico finished, giving the microphone to Grady.

Grady had shot up and slimmed down. What's more, he had a fat ring on his left hand's fourth finger. "Hey, everyone, it's Grady Mitchell and I just want to wish Sonny and Chad a great life together; congrats. I remember the times when Sonny pranked Chad, but that's going back 6 years. I love them both. Congrats!" he hurriedly passed the microphone to the young woman next to him.

Tawni Hart stood up, looking more beautiful than ever. She was model-skinny without looking like she was on a huge diet, and the bridesmaid dress looked great on her. "Hi, everyone," she started. 'I'm Tawni Hart, and I consider myself to be one of Sonny's closest friends. I personally thought that Sonny always had a missing link in her life, and I thought, 'that missing link is Sonny's husband'. When she was off at Mackenzie Falls fighting with Chad, I knew that they were perfect for each other, unlike my other cast members." At this, Nico, Grady and Zora laughed. "So when she told me that they were engaged, I was elated. They were a match made in heaven; they fit each other perfectly. They were the unique couple that fought all the time, but out of love, not hate. Not anymore. So I am so happy that I am Sonny's Maid of Honor at her wedding! Teehee!" This was typical Tawni, saying something girlie at times like this. I smiled.

Lucy was given the microphone. She blushed before standing up. She looked the same, and she had a little bump on her stomach-she was pregnant.

"Hi everyone! Oh my gosh, I just can't believe I'm here. It's an honor to be here. I think it goes for both me and Drake. Okay, I admit that I used to resent this idea of Sonny and Chad dating, but then I had an epiphany that they were perfect for each other." Lucy smiled. Drake used to be my ex-boyfriend in Wisconsin. I shrugged this thought away. "So I go back to Wisconsin after my visit for 5 years. And when I come back, I see that Sonny has a big fat engagement ring on her finger!" Lucy joked. Chortles rippled through the crowd. "Anyhow, I think of Sonny as my best friend, and I'm so happy to see her happy. Thank you." Lucy grinned wildly before sitting down and handing the mic to Nico and Grady, who both stood up.

"All right, may I have your attention? This is a toast to Sonny and Chad. Okay, they've been through a lot. And at first, they were less than thrilled about each other," Nico began.

"But then they began to see what was behind the conceited face and the bubbly smile, and their love began to blossom," Grady continued.

"And finally, they are celebrating their marriage right here," Nico finished.

In unison, Nico and Grady shouted, "A toast to the happy couple!" Everyone clinked glasses once more.

After a while thinking about my experiences at past wedding, I thought about what would happen next. Then it struck me: the first dance.

********

**Was it any good? Please review and tell me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Really sorry for the long wait; my computer unfortunately broke down, so in the meantime, I learned how to improve my writing. I've also been on the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fandom, which is in a terrible state with the horrible stories. :P Anyways, please enjoy!**

I was, let's keep it simple: appalled. In reality, I would've replicated a Bella Swan move and fallen down 2 flights of stairs and out a window, just to get out of the wedding. You _do_ know the Twilight series . . . right?

Moving on: Unfortunately, I wasn't Bella Swan, and I didn't have the courage to walk out of the room to bail out on the first dance, much less take a vampire bite. It would look bad, and I would be disappointed. Not _me _me, but future me.

I couldn't get my head around it. Me and Chad. Dancing. This sounded worse than me back in Wisconsin trying the cow milking contest with a red hoodie jacket tied around my waist. _Apparently_, cows don't like red, either. Well, technically, both cows and bulls don't care about the color, I read it in a science article; they only get agitated because of the movement of the blanket in those matad -

"Here they are!" DJ Chris announced, snapping me back to reality. "The newlywed couple!"

When Chad and Sonny (from the future, obviously) arrived, I conspicuously looked around to make sure that we weren't at a _Dancing with the Stars_ taping.

Future Me was sporting a flowing blue dress, and Future Chad was wearing the same tuxedo as the wedding portion. We looked great. Especially me.

"I look _good!_" Chad admired. I raised an eyebrow.

"What about me?"

Chad glanced at Future me for a millisecond, and then nonchalantly responded, "You look reasonable enough."

"Let's kick up some old tunes…" DJ Chris muttered as he lowered the rock song's volume and put in the new CD.

A beautiful ballad began, starting off with a melodious violin solo. (Tell me in your review by what part you recognized the song. Kudos to you if you know it by now!)

Chad and Sonny walked over to the dance floor, and began to the ballad that was their first dance as a couple.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_I'd just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

Chad protectively wrapped his arms around Sonny, and kind of rocked her back and forth. The present Chad scooted closer to me, only to snicker quietly when the Chad up on the dance floor dipped Sonny. I oh-so-gently kicked him. Note the sarcasm.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

Newlywed Chad picked up Sonny and wildly spun her around. She started laughing hysterically, but she was crying silent tears as well. Her mascara didn't smear, though.

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore_

I swayed to the music, which was pretty current in my time. That made me wonder what Taylor Swift was doing now.

_Crazier, crazier_

Tawni and the girls squealed when the dancing Chad slowed to a stop, only to plant a kiss upon Sonny's nose.

The couple left, and DJ Chris announced that they would be back soon to greet the guests. The rest of the day flew by quickly, and all I could think of was how much I loved that dance, the same exact one that I would have years later.

Much later, during dessert time, Chad and Sonny got to our table.

"Hey, Zora, Holloway!" Sonny bubbled. "Can I talk to these two privately really quickly?" They nodded, and walked off to talk to Portlyn.

"Okay." Future Chad started. "During the whole night, you can't intentionally talk with any of these girls or boys-like engage in a conversation. It'll mess up the space-time continuum. Most of these people-we've told them the truth that you're from the past. They believe us, but if they see you, they're going to spill it, and the future-well, everything is going to be ruined. You also can't let anyone kiss you during the song, 'Two is Better Than One.' Dance with each other."

"Why can't you tell us what will happen?" I protested. "You've gone through this, apparently."

"We can't." Sonny shot back. "Or else the same thing will happen. And Zora doesn't know that you're from the past, so you can talk to her."

Chad popped his collar. "This'll be a breeze. I'm aloof and conceited anyways; it'll be easy to ignore the social underachievers around me, seeing as they're _all _out of my league, which is the same league that Brad Pitt is in."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you just . . . compliment and insult yourself at the same time?"

Chad thought for a moment, and his face turned red. "I did not insult myself. I . . . merely stated my characteristics." And off he went.

When I turned, I discovered that I was alone. Future Chad and Sonny had left.

I was having a lot of fun. Loud music was playing, and the reception's end was nearing. Many people were dancing, but I didn't, seeing as I didn't have a partner.

Chad and I won second place in the Group it Up game, where the contestants walked around in a large circle formation, and DJ Chris would suddenly shout out a number. Everyone had to get into groups of that number, and the people that weren't in a group of that number was out. Other games, not that great,

I'd caught up to Chad and Zora, when a boy my age walked over to us.

Before I could slip away, he greeted, "Hey. I'm Chace, Zora's friend."

"Hi." I forced out. I started to walk away, but Chace stopped me by grabbing my shoulder blade. He grinned radiantly.

"It's fine! I won't bite." Chace studied me. "Want to dance?"

I nodded, figuring that I just didn't have to talk to him, and everything would be fine.

I was way off.

*CHAD'S POV*

I was kind of bored at the wedding. Not that I didn't like it, it was just that _no one hung out with me_. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! How can someone not want to hang out with me? Well, I knew that I was posing as…well, _not _the other Chad Dylan Cooper, but I deserved some attention.

I scanned the scene, only to find Sonny uncomfortably dancing with some other guy. I narrowed my eyes. That diphthong! She must've forgotten the promise we made to our future selves! I was having a horrible time, not talking to anyone except Holloway, who just gazed at Zora half the time. The other half, he was either silently swinging side to side in a futile attempt to dance or informing me about the oh-so-wonderful invention he and Zora had made that prepared all of your clothes for you after you inserted the place, occasion, and time you'd be wearing the outfit in a touch-screen window you would attach to your wall. Your closet would have a long stick coming out of it, attaching to the opposite wall, and the selected clothes would come out on a coat hanger.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Sonny, making sure that she didn't talk. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I left Holloway droning on and on about another contraption and walked up to Sonny.

"Sonny!" I looked at her, giving her the best evil eye that I could without looking like I was deranged.

The loud rock music changed into a slow song, and that guy started to dance with Sonny. Sonny, not paying attention, danced with him, her head turned to the back, where I stood.

"I know." Sonny sounded bored. "I can't turn down someone, though. I'm not talking to him."

The guy grazed her cheek, which went unnoticed. "Well, we might ruin the space-time whatever!" I protested.

"Gosh." Sonny retaliated, hurt. "Tough room."

"Well, I'm just trying not to destroy the space-time something! You should, too! What if _you're _the one that ruins it for everyone?"

She gaped. "What are you talking about? I've been eyeing you this whole time, making sure that you weren't screwing up!"

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow. "I've been watching _you!"_

We stood in silence, daring one another to make a move. We stayed like this until the song faded away.

DJ Chris announced, "And that was 'Two is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls, featuring Taylor Swift. A nice song from a few years ago, hey?"

Sonny and I froze. Our future selves worriedly widened their eyes. Suddenly, Future Sonny vaporized, and Future Chad stared in shock.

And that was when everything went black.

I opened my eyes, confused. I was still at the wedding. I looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place. I sighed in relief, though it was kind of weird when Future Sonny vaporized. Maybe it was my astigmatism acting up, if that's what astigmatism does to you.

But when I looked around more closely, I saw that Sonny wasn't here. Or anywhere. Instead, a brunette haired girl donning a emerald green dress came up to me.

"That was so weird; watching our wedding," she giggled. "Huh, Chad?"

I stared in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Hello? We're at our wedding in the future. Haven't you noticed?"

I'd like to say that I took the news well.

Actually, I couldn't. After a few minutes, I figured out that the girl was Lucy, apparently Sonny's best friend, who moved to LA after a while. She developed a crush on me, Sonny was devastated, and to be a good friend, she backed off and lived a lie by dating people she didn't even like. Trying to get rid of the pain, she helped me fall in love with Lucy, which I did. Right now, Lucy and I were dating.

At first, it was weird. Then something came over me. The space-time continuum was bending to Sonny's mistake, reforming the past, present, and future. If the present had changed, that meant that…I was supposed to be in love with Lucy.

I was confused. Lucy was confused because I was confused. I chuckled inwardly, pretending that nothing was wrong. "I have noticed." Lucy smiled brightly, showing off her slight buck teeth. I tried not to gag.

Future Chad walked up to me. "Excuse us, Lucy," he quickly stated, and dragged me to a quiet corner.

"Okay, here's what happened. _You_ were supposed to kiss Sonny during that song. That's how you guys fell in love. Since Sonny and that guy were dancing away, you, frustrated, went back to the present time by the house's elevator; it shorted out, causing a similar reaction to the photo booth's lightning. And you bumped into Lucy, you talked, yadda, yadda, and Lucy's already told you the rest." Future Chad explained. "You have to find Sonny and bring her here before the Boys Like Girls song comes back, or else…"

I looked up at my future self. "Or else what?"

Future Chad stared, as if thinking of how he could put it in a way that I could understand. "Or else . . . Sonny will be gone forever."

*SONNY'S POV*

I opened my eyes with a small gasp. I had been transported somehow. Worried, I looked around. It was pitch black, except for the mist was curling around me, which was a striking contrast against the dark room. With a bloodcurdling scream, I looked at my hands.

They were the same semitransparent color as the mist. They appeared like they were mist, the edges blurry and floating. With a start, I realized that the rest of my body was the same. When I studied the back of my hand, I saw a mahogany mark imprinted on it in a shape of a star. I looked down, and saw that I was in rags. I was poor, branded ghost.

Furiously, I attempted to pinch my arm, but my hand went right through my appendage. When I retaliated, my arm returned to its original ghostly state.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I yelled, my words echoing off into the darkness. "Worst dream ever!"

I looked over to my left, and saw a lonely girl looking about the same age as me walking towards my direction. I can't tell you what she looked like with much description, because all of the color was drained out of her. She had wavy hair, a few loose strands blowing in the wind. Her sandals looked like little platforms of mist, and a cotton dress hung on her skinny frame.

"Hello," I grinned, despite the misery that I was facing. She weakly smiled back, but then a look of comprehension dawned on her.

"You're Sonny Monroe," she recalled. "You're on So Random." She stuck out her hand. "Hi."

I shook it, glad that I had at least one friend was here in my nightmare. "Hey. Who are you?"

The girl hesitated before answering. "I'm Mandy Rodriguez, former member of So Random."

**Hey! So, in your opinion, have I improved? I think so, but that's me. So please give me a long lengthy review! **

**PS: I have a Formspring. Please ask me anything! (/PeaceLiveLove)**


End file.
